Black-hearted
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: The adopted daughter of the Malfoys and Draco were like best friends. But was there something else? This story spans from th fourth book to the 7th book so SPOILERS! DracoxOC


Black-hearted

Chapter One

Okay this is a little different then my usual ones but Oh well!

DracoxOC I don't own any of this

A little girl sat in the corner of that small studio apartment. Her short dark hair was up in a small ponytail a top of her head. She seemed to be about 3 years old. Another girl, obviously her twin sister. Sat next to her playing with alphabet blocks. One was dressed in a light pink tee shirt and jeans with one sock on, while the other wore a green tank top and jeans, she wore no socks at all. The woman, which I'm guessing, their mother sat in between them. She had light brown hair, she had piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a tan tee shirt and jeans. She pulled her wand from her pocket, with one small flick of her wand and the word "Wingardiam laveosa." The blocks started floating on their own. The little girls giggled with glee as the blocks circled them spelling out their names, Mavis and Miley. The girls squealed with delight, not actually being able to read the words but they enjoyed it.

Suddenly a man burst through the front door of the apartment. He was very tall and wore glasses. His dark black hair was cute very short. The looked on his face scared me. It seemed to say that something horrible was about to happen, and he knew there was nothing he could do about. His white shirt was stained with dirt and blood. His jeans were dirty and torn around the ankles. The mother jumped up. "We have to hide the girls," He said as the mother ran toward him.

The mother looked at him very seriously. His green eyes were filled with fear. "Who is it?" She asked him, her voice shaky and scared.

He looked down at his feet then back up at her. "Lestrange." He mumbled.

The woman's eyes went from serious to grave in a second. She glanced back at the girls, quickly scooped them up into her arms and darted toward the hallway and into the back room. She set down the one in the green down and opened a closet door. She pulled her clothing to one side and tapped the wall four times with her wand. The pain began to peel away and revealed a small room. She quickly but gently set them inside. "Don't you come out of here okay. You stay here alright." She said as tears began welling up her eyes.

The girls looked up at her with uncertainty but listened and stayed still. The woman kissed them on the top of the head, hung a jacket on the hook above the room covering the hiding place then shoved all the clothing back together. She turned around slowly, and started walking out as if nothing had happened. She started to shake. She wasn't sure if she was ready suddenly she heard the man yelling at someone. "What is it, exactly, you want. Bellatrix."

A raspy woman's voice answered. "How dare you speak my name, you filthy muggle." She said to him. The woman walked into the room and saw the man on his knees with his hands behind his back and a misshapen wand up to his neck. The woman holding the wand was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had wild black curly hair that fell in her face. She was dressed in a black Victorian style dress. He brown eyes glared at him as if he were the most hated thing in the world. She looked up noticing the woman. "Ahh, Jane, so nice of you to join us." She said. Not removing the wand from his neck. "I will never understand how you chose to marry a nasty little muggle, coming from such a pure family." She said with a wicked smile. She flicked her wand around and Jane's husband turned toward her. Bellatrix lifted him up off the ground and held her wand to his throat as if it were a knife. "Lord Voldemort sent me with orders to destroy you, but first." She said lifting her head. "Where is your child?" She asked.

Hearing voices the two girls sat quietly, until the one dressed in green became bored. "Mama." She said as she began to climb down from the room. He small feet barely touching the floor when she dropped down.

The other looked over the side. "No, Miwey, mama say stay hewr." She said to the other. The one in green turned and started walking to the door. "Miwey." The one in pink said as she climbed down after her. The girls made it out the door together.

They caught a glimpse of there mother when they heard there father say, "Don't tell her anything, Jane." He said. Miley tried to walk toward her but slipped.

Mavis started toward their mother. "Mama!" She called out to her. She entered the room as Miley tried to stand up.

Miley heard an unknown woman yelled. "Avada Catava!" And a blast of green light hit her sister, sent her flying. Miley's eyes grew wide and she crawled into on of the cupboards, she peeked through and saw her mother standing over Mavis's body.

"No!" Jane yelled picking her up and holding Mavis's body close to her. "You vile woman!" She yelled back at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix wore and evil smile as she threw Jane's husband forward. She waved her wand again yelling the same words. Miley watched as her mother and father screamed and crumpled to the floor as the green light hit them. She gasped and watched in horror. Uncertain of what had happened. Another flick of Bellatrix's wand and a bright green flash filled my view.


End file.
